The conventional process for patterning layers on a thin film can require a pattern-forming photo mask for each layer, which can result in a relatively large number of masks. For example, patterning a thin film can including patterning a black mask layer, a metal layer, a dielectric layer, a conductive layer, and a passivation layer, where the black mask layer can require a first photo mask to form its pattern, the metal layer can require a second photo mask to form its pattern, the dielectric layer can require a third photo mask to form its pattern, the conductive layer can require a fourth photo mask to form its pattern, and the passivation layer can require a fifth photo mask to form its pattern.
This conventional process can become complex when patterning thin film layers of a touch sensor panel because such patterning can require a photo mask (and sometimes multiple photo masks) for each layer, particularly for patterning conductive drive and sense lines and bonding areas of the panel. Requiring a photo mask for each thin film layer can increase the amount of time needed to form the thin film patterns, the amount of material needed, the amount of equipment needed, the power consumption, the associated costs, and so on.